Originally, commercially prepared potato products such as French fries and homefries were processed at the restaurant level. The characteristics of deep-fried potato pieces were generally considered superior to other potatoes prepared by different commercial processes. Typically, processing was minimal and the result was a finished product having a varied color, low solids, and natural flavor.
As consumer demand grew, however, the in-house process became more and more impractical. Problems associated with offal (waste products, i.e. peels, trim) disposal, uniform quality of the raw product, in-house storage space, and adequate supply forced large users to a processed frozen substitute.
The current popularity of processed frozen potato products is more the result of commercial feasibility than it is the result of preferred product quality characteristics In fact, frozen potato processors have been unsuccessful in their attempts over the years to duplicate "fresh cut" potato characteristics. One drawback with French fries from processed frozen potatoes is that the texture changes rapidly after reheating of the frozen product. Just after reheating, the product is crisp and shows good texture but, on cooling, becomes limp and soggy with a greasy taste.
In addition to frozen processors who generally distribute nationally, most major cities have local suppliers of fresh-cut potato products. These processors have thrived over the years because they offered lower cost and their products more closely resembled fresh-cut potatoes. But these processors lacked uniformity across the country, and chain restaurants were unable to use the product since they require uniform cost control and quality.
Additionally, during the past decade, certain preservatives used by local fresh suppliers have been found to be harmful to humans. In the absence of suitable preservative alternatives, these suppliers will be confronted with further debilitating problems.
Recently, there has been a renewed interest in in-house processing of whole potatoes. Restaurants that process fresh French fries advertise this fact to their consumers who have responded favorably. There is every indication that the characteristics of fresh-cut French fries are experiencing renewed preference by a growing number of today's consumers.
Certain prior art patents for potato products produced for refrigerated storage (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,743 issued Apr. 1, 1986 by Hullah) cite the general preference for freshly prepared products. The popularity of frozen potato products, however, has been due to increased dining out frequencies and chain restaurant demands for cost control and quality uniformity.
As is well known in the art, however, the quality of frozen potato products is adversely affected by numerous processing steps that achieve high finished solids and color uniformity at the expense of potato flavor. In fact, with some prior art processes, starch and sugar have been so completely removed that the product, as consumed, takes on an and seasonings flavor more dominant than the potato flavor. Freezing also adversely affects the texture of potato pieces due to the rupturing of cells and the releasing of moisture and starch.
One alternative to frozen packaging and storage is controlled atmosphere packaging. In general, with controlled atmosphere packaging, the potatoes are washed and sliced, blanched to inactivate enzymes, cooked, and vacuum packaged under a controlled atmosphere. In general, however, due to processing and quality problems, this technology has not received widespread commercial acceptance.
A review of processes utilizing controlled atmosphere packaging, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,761 issued Sep. 18, 1990 by Hale ('761), reflects the widespread use of hot water (up to 190.degree. F.) for prolonged periods of time (10 to 20 minutes) as a means of controlling color. This processing step adversely affects the solids content and flavor of the finished product. While the use of hot water may indeed create a white crust on the potato strip, it effectively reduces the starch and sugar to achieve this whiteness.
A water blanching step makes the outer surfaces of the potatoes even whiter and removes even more solids. The solids are leached from the potatoes into the blanching water, removing some of the natural flavor. It will also remove some nutrients and, especially, water-soluble vitamins.
It is apparent that the above cited processes, including the Hullah process, fail to achieve the flavor and texture of a fresh-made potato product. The present invention, on the other hand, is directed to a process which effectively retains the natural color and texture, i.e. lower solids, associated with fresh-cut potatoes. In addition, the manufacturing cost of the process of the invention will be reduced compared to other processes that increase solids in the potato strips.
Moreover, the product of the present invention, as packed, will contain less than half the oil normally associated with frozen fries; and, while oil uptake in finish frying must be controlled, it offers justifiable health claims.
It is thus a specific object of this invention to provide a sliced potato product with minimum processing steps which, when French fried, has the taste, texture, and color variation normally associated with fresh-cut potatoes.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a sliced potato product that can be stored for an adequate period of time between process and consumption without noticeable deterioration in color, texture, taste, or healthful characteristics, including microbiological quality.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sliced potato product having no artificial preservatives.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the use of hot water or steam as a blanch or cooking agent which results in a reduction in natural sugar or starch.
It is an object of this invention to use an oil branch as a sterilizing process rather than as a cooking process.
It is an object of this invention to allow for some textural enhancement associated with air drying, if preferred, in specific applications of the invention. It is recognized, however, that air drying creates a higher solid content and some loss of flavor.
It is an object of this invention to minimize oil uptake in a finished, processed potato product to about 5%.
It is another object of this invention to provide consumers with a better tasting, more healthful French fry.